


A kiss of a different kind

by yoolee



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoolee/pseuds/yoolee
Summary: Set after the Love's First Kiss Event - where, during a trip to the hot springs that was somewhat derailed by a battle, Yukimura accidentally kissed MC, still believing her to be a boy (Yahiko). He has emotions about that, and Saizo nudges those feelings into directions that suit his own purposes. Because he's a troll.





	A kiss of a different kind

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr, but edited since I hadn't looked at in a year. First chapter is not smutty! Just...sinful? ^^;;  
> http://quincette.tumblr.com/post/142854303840/cinnamon-roll-and-cinnamon-troll-the-ninja-mind is the context for the title, if you missed the event!  
> BASICALLY - It was a shared route until the final chapter, where you branch to either Yukimura or Saizo. In the shared portion, Kai crew has packed up to go to a hot spring, and everyone but Saizo still thinks you're Yahiko. There's an intentional kiss with Saizo, and an accidental kiss with Yukimura (which makes him blushy and makes him THINK about things, and Sasuke adorably supports him) and Saizo trolls him because that's what he does. Eventually, Yukimura sees you on the way back from the hot spring and figures out you're a girl IT WAS A GREAT EVENT I hope they bring it back, since they seem to be doing that.

“Now hold on, Saizo! You can’t just carry Yahiko off–”

Saizo pivots swiftly on his heel to face the voice calling after him, and your breath catches with the speed of it, causing your arms to tighten around his shoulders. He’s still carrying you, you realize, and it occurs to you to protest, but your squirming results in little more than his arms tightening, pushing you further against his chest, and a  _tsk_ of sound chiding your resistance. Other than that, Saizo offers you the same amount of interest he might afford a sack of kitchen supplies, which is to say, none. Or at least, very little.

The ninja shifts you effortlessly to one arm and slides the door to your room open with the other. He goes to slide it shut, but Yukimura blocks it from closing with a fist and ferocious scowl. Saizo steps further inside and adjusts his grip, taking you back in both arms and lifting you higher so his cheek is against yours as he smiles guiltlessly at the other man. “Oh I can’t, can’t I?” He tilts his chin, slightly, and your heart constricts for reasons you think best not to linger on. You’re trapped tightly enough to feel the rumble of a laugh in his chest even though no sound escapes but the light murmur of, “And why might that be, hmm?”

Yukimura—earnest, forthright Yukimura—practically vibrates as he bursts out, “Because! Because Yahiko’s a…actually a…” He's scarlet now, stumbling over how explain what he saw on the path. Taking pity on him, you open your mouth to tell him that Saizo already knows _exactly_  what you are, after all, but a single, slim finger slides warningly over your lips, stopping you from speaking with perceptible pressure. Your captor is perfectly still, the way he is sometimes, and somehow that seems to freeze you as well. The feeling creeping over you seems to your dismay to be a foreboding sense of dread. Yukimura stares at the floor, and against your cheek you can  _feel_   the forming of Saizo's grin, the stillness of his arms, like a breath being held. 

He drops you.

“Ack!”  You land on your feet only because of the angle of his arms, which shove you, not ungently, just enough that you pitch forward into Yukimura’s chest. The squeak of surprise that escapes your throat is muffled into the expanse of orange cloth, and he catches you, easily. He’s so strong, you think dizzily, he doesn’t even have to think about it, supporting you.

Saizo smiles, slow, like a cat. “Yahiko’s a what now?”

“A…a…” Yukimura’s staring at you, stammering. His hands are hot on your arms, but not moving. He swallows hard, and you watch the movement in fascination.

A silver-haired sigh, “If you can’t even handle this much…” Saizo steps forward, and you hear the door shut, whirling your head around to see the ninja with his arms crossed, and where his voice was soft a moment ago, suddenly you can discern nothing from his tone. There’s something in that wicked, ruddy gaze that has you rooted in place, sending a shiver down your spine that has nothing to do with the softly falling snow outside. It feels hot, in your room. “If you can’t tell me,” _Dangerous_ , you think with a daze, that kind of heat is _dangerous_ , “Why don’t you just…show me, exactly,  _what_ Yahiko is?”

Yukimura splutters wordlessly and you feel your cheeks heat as you stutter, “Wha…what now, just wait a moment here, Saizo!” His arms unfold and he stalks closer, like a cat with cornered prey. You lift your arms in protest from where they were braced against Yukimura’s chest a moment ago, turning towards him, and he intercepts them both, hands sliding slowly down your forearms to rest on your elbows, stepping so close you have to crane your neck to look up at him, and you feel a bit like a puppet, and wonder just how tight a grasp he has on your strings. There’s hardly any space between the three of you now, you notice with a daze. Yukimura isn’t moving, and Saizo's hands on your skin are so _warm_.

“Mmn,” Saizo murmurs noncommittally, and with a foxish smile he decides, “No.” You're spun once more, back to facing Yukimura, and, disoriented, your hands tangle in the orange fabric as you seek your balance for a second time. The fabric of your own clothes slides down your shoulders, and you feel every inch of its slip, with a shiver that has nothing to do with temperature. Yukimura is completely silent, eyes wide and locked on yours. An entire world is spinning in that stare, words forming and collapsing and swirling too quickly to be grasped. The ninja behind you sounds exasperated, voice low, “I’d be waiting forever, with you two.”

“Wait!” You insist, again, the cold air on your bare shoulders shocking you back to words. Saizo stops–to your surprise, honestly–and you try to turn, desperate, but his hands have returned to your arms, his own wrapped around them until his hands tangle with yours, stopping you. Other than that, he doesn’t move, merely waits, giving you the moment to think and process you've asked for. You can see his face, with your head turned, and Yukimura’s still in your peripheral, and find yourself stunned by the softness in his gaze, the gentleness in his smile. You think, and process. Or try to. There's a curious off-kilter to the room, but perhaps that's because it seems so small with the both of them in it.

You nod, though you almost don't realize it, nor know why. The soft, breathless pressure on your lips then is heart-stopping. Warm, slick, and familiar. This was the third time, you realize dizzily, the third time Saizo has kissed you that’s why it feels familiar, even if the sweetness is new, or maybe it’s always been there and you’ve only taken this long to hold onto enough clarity to notice. His tongue darts out to trace your lips, somehow both gentle and impatient, and you gasp against him, and inexplicably, relax, boneless and warm, fingers unclenching from Yukimura’s clothes until your palms lay flat. You can feel the rise and fall of his chest underneath them, the shuddering intake of his breath as he watches Saizo kiss you, silent.

This is mad, you think again, but without conscious thought your form leans back anyway, into the arms that carried you here, floating in a haze until Saizo pulls back.

“Feeling better now, are we?”

“Yes,” you respond, in a sigh, though it seems absurd that it could be true, for all that it is, and you revel in the odd peace until Yukimura's strangled sound brings you back, and he yanks Saizo’s hands away from yours.

“Damnit, Saizo, cut that out, Yahiko’s a woman!”

Right, that.

Saizo eyes Yukimura mildly, pitch bored. “Mmhmm. Is she now?”

Yukimura stares, “You…you knew?”

The catlike, silver smile stretches further. You ought to say something, do something, but Saizo’s finger is crossing your lips again, claiming your silence, and it traces their shape and reminds of you what else just did. “Yes.” Mischief personified, he adds, “But it could be a disguise. Ought to check on that, really.”

You’ve been in an almost constant state of surprise since…since arriving, frankly, at this onsen in the first place, but even so that seems a bit much, “Saizo, you know perfectly well–” he nips at your ear, and you shudder, and his hand travels languidly from your lips down your throat and further, dragging the fabrics down as it goes. His other arm is tight around your waist, and you can’t remember when it got there, feeling fuzzy and so, so warm. Wasn’t it snowing? You were sure it had been snowing, a moment ago.

“Do I now?” Another nip, at your collarbones, and Yukimura, who has been completely frozen in place suddenly reaches for his sword, and Saizo’s arm slides free, relinquishing to rest on your hip instead.

“ _Damnit_ Saizo!” Yukimura snarls again.

“Oh, are we able to move again?”

“Cut it out! Yahiko’s not, you can’t…” He’s protecting you, you realize, which is odd because you already feel so safe, heart filling at his sweetness, but it goes cold when you see his hand curl around the handle…

“Wait–!” you reach to stop him, but your arms don’t move, caught in the sleeves bunched around them at the elbows now, held taut as rope, in the hand Saizo has resting on your hip. “Huh?”

Mildly, he murmurs in your ear, “You touching him…as you are, might be a bit much, this first lesson.”

As you…? You’re confused a moment, and then realize just what the cloth being low enough to hold your arms at your hips  _means_ , and just what’s exposed, and again it’s too warm, too scorchingly warm, but you still find yourself stammering, “L-lord Yukimura, I…it’s fine,” It is, somehow. How can you explain? It's strange, and certainly not proper, but it's…exciting, and warm, warm in a way that lets you see the kindness, for all the there is mischief tingeing it to something that is not quite that.

His blue eyes, beautiful even in shock, watch, expression twisting into a terrible guilt and eyes dropping, but of course that only means he sees your swell of your chest where the fabric has been lowered, and his eyes fly back up to your face, taking a jumpy step backwards.

“Now, now,” You don’t need to see to know Saizo is smiling behind you, eyes half-lidded on Yukimura’s, whose own gaze seemed to be locked firmly on his feet as he stutters intelligibly. The ninja’s voice is a molten purr in your ear, breath warm though the words aren’t for you, “Put that away for now. We were checking on disguises. Do you need me to teach you that too?” He smiles–you feel it, his lips curving, because they are pressed against the hollow of your neck.

This is where things get interesting, Saizo supposes. The arm around your hips tightens, and the other reaches calmly for Yukimura’s, catching his hand and dragging it to your skin, guiding it downwards. You  _could_ protest, you realize, as the combined hands stroke slowly over your breast, stomach, lower. You could ask them to stop, to let you go, but…you discover that you don’t particularly want to, shuddering, and a sound you’ve never heard fills the scant space in the air around you. It came from you, you realize, and it occurs to you to be embarrassed. It just feels so…nice, between them, though admittedly hard to think clearly. Your arms can move again, you realize, or one of them at least, and you lift it to Yukimura’s chest, fingers brushing just inside the cloth. His heart is skittering, the pulse heated and pounding dizzily against your fingertips. Saizo’s, against your back, is calm and regular. Their hands are lower now.

“Um…” Yukimura stutters but falls silent when his fingers encounter the heat between your legs. Saizo’s grip is firm on his wrist, guiding. Two of Yukimura’s fingers slip inside, and his gaze finally snaps up, onto yours, as pressure from Saizo’s other hand, on your stomach, presses you back further against him. You gasp at the contact, which is somehow both more than you can bear, all of a sudden, and not enough. Yukimura looks _calm_ and you can’t look away, though you were sure you must look a mess, robe loose to your waist, your gaze feels feverish, hazy, and your breath coming through pants that feel like whimpers. He’s staring, quietly, expression serious and distant, as though he’s snapped out of a trance, or into one, and in the small space of your mind that can still form thoughts, you finally understand how it is men can fear him, when he’s so gentle with you, and when his gaze falls next it takes its time. His other hand lifts to your cheek. His fingers stroke, slowly, and you squirm at the heat.

You feel Saizo’s laugh once more, “Oh look at that, not a disguise after all.”

Of course not, you want to tell him, what kind of ninja would think–but when you open your mouth to speak Yukimura captures your lips with crushing urgency, free hand tangling roughly in your hair, pulling you closer. You feel Saizo’s laugh strengthen, more than hear, and he releases Yukimura’s wrist to drag his own hands in different directions, one up your arms, coming to rest on a breast caught against Yukimura’s chest, the other trailing down to the soft skin of your inner thigh as his teeth graze your neck. Your back arches at sensation, the skill of his fingers as they trace simmering shapes on your sweat slick skin. Yukimura’s kiss is hungry, a taste of war you've never faced. _Scorching_ , you’re reminded again, and his fingers have you groaning into his lips, shifting restlessly, only to be stopped by Saizo’s hand on your thigh, tightening, shifting you back against him, close. The friction is so sweet, so unexpected, your mind is spinning.

Saizo’s hands stop moving, abruptly, and you hear a thoughtful “Tch,” in your ear before his warmth is gone. Shocked by its sudden absence, you find yourself falling back a moment, and Yukimura just barely catches you with a surprised, “Wha–?”

“Yahiko?”

You both freeze at the sleepy-sounding voice at the door, and suddenly you realize why Saizo vanished. Sasuke’s at your door, and Yukimura hops backwards, knocking into a chest with a bang, and you go to yank your robe up only to find it has somehow found its way over your shoulders in the ensuing seconds of Saizo’s disappearance. You turn to face Sasuke, praying it’s dark enough he doesn’t notice your robe isn’t laying quite as… _flat_ as usual, “Y…yes, Sasuke, what is it?”

Sasuke’s owlish gaze sharpens, slightly, “Lord Yukimura, what are you doing here?”

Yukimura is stuttering. Stunned silence, for a second, but something said earlier comes rattling out of your lips, “He was…that is…we…were having a..a..lesson?” You curse yourself for how unsure you sound, the high, breathless note on which the word ends.

Sasuke looks doubtful, “On what?” Silence stretches for a second that feels like forever.

“Disguises…” You hear Yukimura mutter, and he’s blushing again, eyes sideways on the floor, with the bewildered expression of someone who has no idea what to do next.

Sasuke just looks perplexed, but not terribly interested. “Shouldn’t you go to Sensei for that?”

“Never…never mind that, Sasuke what are you doing here?”   
  
He’s rubbing his eyes, either content with the deflection or too tired to think much of it, “It’s cold, can I sleep in here?”

Cold, you think weakly.

Right, it was snowing, somewhere. See, you’d known it was.

Yukimura manages to stutter, “Wh…why aren’t you going to Saizo for that?”

Without missing a beat, Sasuke snuggles into your bedding, and he looks so much like Yahiko, the real one, you can’t help the smile that tugs on your lips, despite your still rapidly fluttering heartbeat. “Yahiko’s softer–” Yukimura starts coughing violently, and you swear you hear laughter from somewhere but, “–and he lets me sleep in. Sensei,” a monstrous yawn interrupts the mumble, and the boy is already more asleep than awake, “Makes me get up to go running.”

“Still!” Yukimura insists, “You can’t just…” You put a hand on his arm, smile wry, because Sasuke’s breathing is already steady and deep, fast asleep. Yukimura looks perplexed, and a bit put out, frowning at the sleeping child. A few moments of silence pass, (or maybe only seconds, it’s still rather hard for you to tell) but it’s enough for you to feel the air’s chill Sasuke mentioned, and for your heart to attempt a more even rhythm with mixed success, because with it comes awareness, and memory and…oh dear.

Yukimura looks distressed, “Um…I–”

“Well that was fun.” You both jump, and Saizo’s hand lazily lands on your head, smoothing the disheveled tangles, “But really, Yukimura, you shouldn’t be alone in a lady’s room at night.”

It’s hard not to laugh at the predictable blush, “Wait, I’m not al…alone,” The last word is almost a whisper, and it’s obvious he’s remembering how very  _not_ alone you all were just a moment ago. You feel your own cheeks sear.

“Hmm…and what naughty thoughts are we having?”

Blustering, Yukimura squeaks, “I’m  _not_ –”

“And  _you’re_ no better.” The hand tousling your hair lifts to flick idly at your earlobe, and at the contact you can swear you feel his lips there once more, but surely that’s not possible, because you can  _see_ him smiling from here. Your hands fly to your burning cheeks, desperate to cool them down. Saizo snickers, and then he’s dragging Yukimura off despite the latter’s protests. “Ah well. Time to go.”

“Wait a second, Saizo, hold on, don’t we, there’s responsibility,” They’re leaving, you realize with shock, Saizo pulling Yukimura’s collar. They’re actually leaving. “And we…shouldn’t we–”

“Yes, dear, in the morning.”

Their footsteps are retreating from your room, down the hallway, and impulsively, you find your feet flying, following after them and freezing in your door as they reach the end of the hall, Saizo’s smile flippant and at ease, and Yukimura still mumbling something about honor. Saizo props Yukimura up, then shoves him around the corner, pausing only long enough to smile lazily in your direction, “Sweet dreams… _Yahiko_.”


End file.
